Snake
by Mortensen
Summary: Drakken, yet again, comes up with a how to kill Kim Possible plan, but different from his other plans, this one actually seems to go as planned! KiGo story [COMPLETE AT LAST]
1. The plot

READ THIS: Kim and Ron are seniors now, BUT there are not and were never dating. Another thing you should know is, that a Black Mamba, is the world's most deadliest snake (along with a king Cobra).

Copyright: Disney created the characters used for this fan fiction, therefore I don't own them, I just borrowed them.

* * *

Chapter 1:

DRAKKEN'S LAIR

"I'm a genius," Drakken said "the next time I capture Kim Possible, I will tie her up inside a glass cage, where there will be a Black Mamba, we might have to provoke it a little, but sooner or later that snake will have to bite her, and you and I will watch her slow death, Shego. And then, with no Kim Possible to protect the world, the world will bow down to me, MWAHAHAAA."

"Hooray," Shego said as if she couldn't care less "I bet 10 grand that your plan won't work."

Drakken looked annoyed at Shego. "You know I don't bet with you anymore, Shego, I already owe you 200.000 dollars, and I'm beginning to think that betting means bad luck!"

"Oh please, don't go all superstitious," said Shego "the reason why your plans always fail is simply because they suck, Dr. D!"

"What could possible go wrong in this plan?" Drakken asked

"Well, she could shoot herself free with a little laser, which she always seems to have access to some way or another," Shego replied

"OK, I'll be using mirror metal to hold her then." Drakken said

"She could still pick the lock somehow."

"I'll not only cuff her ankles and wrists to the wall, but also all of her fingers then, and as a bonus I'll cuff her in an X position, that way her hands can't connect."

"Then the ugly naked rat will come to the rescue!"

"I will cuff both Kim Possible, the rat and the buffoon to the wall."

"But I don't get paid enough!"

"I will increase you payment 5 percent!"

"That should do," Shego grinned "but you better go do all of those things now, especially the last one."

"Yes." Drakken said, then spun 180 and ran out of the room

"Could this get any easier?" Shego Grinned

* * *

MIDDLETON HIGH – KIM'S LOCKER

Kim's TV-kimmunicator in her locker turned on

"Hi Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim asked

"Drakken and Shego busted out this morning," Wade answered on the screen "just thought you'd like to know."

"Why can't the villains ever stay in jail," Kim said annoyed "they _know_ next time they try something, I'll be there to foil their plan."

"Maybe there won't be a next time!" Ron said "Maybe they busted out and then turned good!!"

Wade and Kim didn't say anything, instead hey just looked at Ron like he was an alien.

"I of course don't think so myself," Ron said quickly "I'm just saying it would be nice if they did."

"Yea, it would" Kim answered "Wade…"

"I'll keep you informed." Wade said before Kim could finish her sentence

"Please and thank you." Kim said, and cut off the connection

* * *

DRAKKEN'S LAIR

Drakken looked at his wrist pretending there was a watch "they should have been here by now." he said annoyed.

"Whom?" Shego asked

"Those with the Black Mamba, I want it now!" Drakken complained, just as the doorbell started ringing. Drakken rushed to the door and opened it as fast as he could, he spotted the delivery guy and said "you're late!"

"Dude, hi," the delivery guy said "Mark, the dude I was drivin' with got bitten by the snake, so I had to get him to the red plus within 20 minutes to get the antidote or he woulda died, dude!"

Drakken looked wondering at the man "the red plus?" he asked

"Yea dude," the delivery guy said "the hospital y'know. He shoulda taken the antidote before we started drivin, like I did, dude."

"Please stop calling me dude." Drakken said "it's annoying me"

"OK, dude."

"NNNNGH, where is my snake?" Drakken asked mad. The delivery guy opened the truck he had arrived in, rolled out a 10 square feet big box and placed it next to Drakken, he then pulled out a piece of paper.

"I need you to sign here and here, dude." the delivery guy said while pointing at the paper. Drakken took the paper and the pen the delivery guy was offering.

"One question," Drakken said "because the snake bit your friend, it doesn't mean that the poison doesn't work anymore, does it?"

"Of course not, dude," the delivery guy answered "the snake has poison enough to kill 9 people at a time, dude, so if you don't have any antidote, I strongly suggest you to get some, dude, cause you're about 250 miles away from the nearest hospital, so if the snake bites you, you'll have to travel with 800 m/ph to the nearest hospital or else you're dead, dude, and unless you have a…"

"yes, fine, buy!" Drakken said and closed the metal door "what a blabber head!". Drakken took the box with the Black Mamba in it, and walked out of the room while talking to himself "What would I need antidote for? It would be stupid to first poison Kim Possible and then give her the antidote, I don't want her to survive so she can foil anymore of my plans…"

"Dr. D." Shego interrupted

"YES what it is, Shego?" Drakken responded annoyed

"I'm leaving for today, you can finish your oh so brilliant plan without interruptions then."

"Shego, you're my sidekick, you're supposed to stay here."

"Yea well you don't need me right now and you preparing for one of your plans is always as boring as it could possible get, so see ya tomorrow." Shego started walking towards the door

"But…" Drakken didn't dare to say anymore than that, due to Shego's hands that started glowing plasma forcefully. Shego walked out the door and Drakken left the room along with the box with the Black Mamba inside of it.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Capturing Kim

Read this: as mentioned like this in the first chapter, Kim is in her senior year, but Ron and Kim are not and were never dating, Kim also hasn't got the battlesuit, so she'll be dressed in her normal mission clothes when she's on a mission

Extra info: My computer's been down, so it hasn't been as easy to write the story as hoped.

* * *

Chapter 2 

THE NEXT MORNING AT DRAKKEN'S LAIR

Shego walked in the lair dressed (of course) in her black and green jumpsuit, the first thing her eyes fell on, was a gigantic laser canon, well actually it was about the same size as any of the other lasers Drakken had built. Shego took her to the head and shook it. "Look Dr. D," she said as she saw him still working on the laser "I know how you love laser canons, but isn't this becoming a cliché? I mean, you've built a laser canon so many times before, and every time Possible has destroyed them! I'm pretty sure building yet another one, won't work." 

Drakken continued working on the laser canon, he didn't bother to look at Shego while replying her comment "I'm not stupid Shego, I know it won't work!"

"Huh?" Shego said, looking like a question mark "If you know it won't work, then why are you building one?"

"What attracts Kim Possible?" Drakken said, turning around and now facing Shego "Laser canons that look like they can destroy things, right?"

"I guess so."

"Good, and then when Kim Possible comes to destroy my the laser and what she thinks is my newest plan, I will catch her, and first THEN will my newest plan go into action. I'll place inside a glass…"

"Yea, yea, yea," Shego said quickly, waving her hand at him in that stop-talking kind of way "you already told me your plan and I don't need or want a reminder!"

Drakken turned around and went back to working on the laser, and Shego walked over to a chair, sat down and started reading in a magazine.

* * *

AN HOUR LATER - KIM'S ROOM

Kim's Kimmunicator went off.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked taking the Kimmunicator.

"Drakken's built a laser canon and has threatened to shoot it at the TV satellites unless he was pronounced the ruler of the world!" Wade answered.

"I'd rather live without TV than with Drakken as the ruler of the world," Kim said "and what's up with the laser? He's tried that a dozen times, what makes him think it'll work this time?"

"I have no idea," Wade answered "but for some reason I can't read the laser like I've could with all of his other ones."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"It can mean two things; one: he's found a way to shield it somehow, and therefore it could be the most dangerous laser the world's ever seen, and I wouldn't be able to tell."

"And what's the other possibility?" Kim asked curiously

"Well, it could also be a fake."

"I can't imagine Drakken building a fake laser, and I can't take any chances. Wade…"

"Ron's already waiting outside in your ride." Wade interrupted knowing what Kim was about to ask for.

"Thanks Wade." Kim said and cut off the connection, dressed in her mission clothes and ran out to Ron and the ride.

* * *

DRAKKEN'S LAIR "So Dr. D, when do you think you'll become the oh mighty ruler of the world, because surely the world will do anything to not loose TV!" Shego said sarcastically. 

"For the last time, Shego, it's only to lead Kim Possible into my trap!" Drakken answered angrily

"I know, I just like to annoy you."

Drakken didn't comment Shego's last sentence, instead he just made a growling sound.

"What if you don't capture her?" Shego asked "What if she arrives, kicks your butt, finds out that the laser isn't really working, throws you into jail and leaves?"

"I have you, Shego, you're the one distracting her while I point one of my smaller lasers at the buffoon, then she'll have to surrender and everything goes as planned. And by the way, if she throws me into jail, she'll throw you into jail as well."

"She won't throw any of us into jail, because I'll defeat her."

Drakken grinned a little "Yea, sure!"

Shego turned her head and looked at Drakken "What did you just say?" she asked with some anger in her voice.

"I said –sure-." Drakken answered realizing how stupid of him it had been, saying that last comment out loud.

"Yes but you didn't mean it, you don't think I can take her do you?" Shego said the anger in her voice growing stronger.

"If you really want me to be honest, then I actually do have my doubts."

"WHAT?" Shego said, her hands igniting as she said the word and rose form her chair, her voice now also sounding angrier than ever "I can take Possible in a fair fight, anytime, she's just been lucky or cheated like the time she sneezed me right in my face!"

"Now Shego calm down, you know me I was just joking," Drakken said while backing up against a wall "of course I know you could take Kim Possible anytime.".

* * *

MOMENTS LATER ELSEWHERE IN DRAKKEN'S LAIR "Drakken really should do something about his air ducts," Kim said while she and Ron were sneaking into Drakken's lair via an air duct, "this is the seventh time we've sneaked into Drakken's hideout this way." 

"You know Drakken, KP," Ron replied "not the sharpest tool in the shed."

Kim and Ron crawled one more minute before they split up, Kim asking Ron to go push the self-destruct button on the laser while she was distracting Drakken and Shego.

* * *

WITH DRAKKE AND SHEGO

Drakken had some plasma burned spots here and there on his clothes.

"So what have we learned, Dr. D?" Shego asked with a tiny grin but a total serious tone.

"That we should think before we talk." Drakken answered with a careful and scared voice.

"Exactly, so what do we do the next time we feel the need to say that I can't beat Kimme?"

"We, don't?"

"Right, you're learning quick Dr. D."

"Why don't you want Drakken to tell the truth, Shego?" Kim said suddenly spearing about 20 feet behind Drakken, making him jump a little "Can't handle the truth?"

"We both know I can beat you anytime, Kimmie, but if you're doubting, then let me show you right here and now" Shego said, her hands bursting into flames again, which made Drakken run off to a safe distance. Kim and Shego started fighting immediately after, throwing one punch after another, kicking one kick after another and blocking every punch and kick after another.

"Surrender, princess." Shego asked while making a roundhouse kick which Kim only missed by a few inches.

"Never. You already tired?" Kim answered kicking her leg at Shego's face, surprisingly making Shego back away several feet.

"No, I just thought you might wanted to surrender since we caught you sidekick" Shego said grinning evilly and pointing, Kim stopped and looked at the direction Shego had pointed, and there Ron was, two henchmen holding him up off the ground by his arms.

"Eh, hi KP," Ron said "sorry, guess I still need some sneaking practice."

Kim looked back at Shego, "Fine," she said annoyed "I surrender."

"Excellent," Drakken said smiling evilly "Shego, take Kim Possible to the X, the rest of you, take the buffoon and his rat and lock them up."

Shego twisted both of Kim's arms behind her back and pushed her forward, "Just this way Kimmie." Shego said, showing her over to the cuffs on the wall.

"How come Ron and I are getting locked up separated from each other?" Kim asked.

"Because you, Pumpkin, unlike your sidekick, is special so you get special treatment." Shego answered grinning evilly "Also this way, if you try anything funny we have lots of time hurt the sidekick!"

Kim got a little shocked, normally Drakken's plans weren't that smart. "So what exactly is 'special treatment'?" Kim asked.

"Well, instead of just cuffing your wrists to the wall, your fingers and ankles are also getting cuffed," Shego answered while cuffing Kim to the wall "and you're getting cuffed in an X position."

"Why?"

"So you can't put your hands together and that way take some small gadget out of your opposite hand's glove."

"Why don't you just take my gloves off?"

"Look Pumpkin, Dr. D's the one making up all of the plans, and I'm the one defeating you in battle and in this case, locking you up, I don't know what's going on inside Dr. D's head, and frankly, I don't care either."

"If you're the one defeating me in battle, you're not doing a very good job, OW!"

"Oops, did I _accidentally_ prick you with my glove? Well if you would shut up I might hadn't." Shego said, then finished cuffing Kim to the wall and walked back to Drakken. Some henchmen walked in carrying a big class cage which was missing the one side of it, they placed it against the wall where Kim was, so that Kim was inside of it, the henchmen then walked out again.

"Are you making your own hero-zoo, Drakken?" Kim asked.

"No," Drakken answered "I just wan to be able to see the _great_ Kim possible die. Bring in the snake!" Two henchmen rolled a big box into the room, one of the henchmen opened a small door in the glass cage and the other henchmen placed the box so it covered the opening the door made in the class cage, soon after, a snake slid out of the box and into the cage, the two henchmen quickly removed the box and shut the door. Kim was now cuffed to a wall inside a cage, and a snake that didn't look friendly was approaching her, and as if that wasn't enough, she was also surrounded be people who would make sure that no one would come to her rescue. The most positive thing right now, would be that the snake was approaching her very, very slowly. Still, she didn't want to show Drakken or Shego how scared she actually was.

"So I'm guessing that snake is a deadly one?" Kim asked not taking her eyes off the snake.

"That is correct," Drakken answered "in fact, it's a Black Mamba, the deadliest one in the world, well, along with the King Cobra but it was a lot more expensive."

Suddenly a lot of air coming from some small whole around Kim's legs, started blowing out at the snake, making Kim jump (well, figuratively), it then stopped again after 1 second.

"The snake won't attack you just like that," Drakken said "therefore I made sure to make the snake think you were provoking it. It's only a matter of time before it attacks."

Kim, even more scared now, could only think of two ways to get out of all this. The first one was if Ron somehow managed to free himself, then sneak past Shego and unnoticed help her out of the cage. But how could he help her out Unnoticed, she was inside a glass cage, there was no way Shego and Drakken wouldn't notice him, so thinking about it, she could only think of one way she could possible get away with her life still intact, and that was if Wade could free her via the Kimmunicator which she had in her pocket. Kim then looked over at Drakken and Shego and noticed something familiar lying on the table next to Shego, at first Kim couldn't see exactly what it was, her eyes then whitened when she realized that it was HER Kimmunicator lying on the table next to Shego, which meant that she didn't have it in her pocket, which meant that Wade could not help her like she had thought.

"When is the snake gonna bite her?" Shego asked "it's been 5 minutes already."

"Patience, Shego," Drakken said. "Sooner or later it WILL bite her!"

Rufus, Kim suddenly remembered that Rufus had been the one freeing her and Ron on a lot of the previews missions. Drakken never remembered to lock him up, so he would likely come to hers and Ron's rescue, he could also easier sneak around without getting detected.

A henchman walked over to Drakken and asked him about something.

"Clyde," Drakken said to the henchman "I don't care how sick the buffoon says his rat is, or how sick the rat looks, both of them stay locked up until I say otherwise, got it?"

The henchman, Clyde, nodded and then left the room again.

Kim had heard every word and now couldn't think of any way she could possible escape.

"How could things get any worse?" Kim asked herself in a whisper.

To answer Kim's question, the air blew once again from the wholes around her legs, annoying the snake just enough to move forward and up, biting Kim's stomach making her wince, and then move back again, all in less than one second.

"It bit her," Drakken cheered "IT BIT HER, SHEGO, and there's no way she can be given any antidote in time, this time nothing can prevent Kim Possible from dying, MWAHAHAHAAA!"

Shego didn't say anything, she just smiled evilly and looked over at Kim who kept shaking as if she was shocked constantly.

"This is the happiest day of my life." Drakken said and started laughing yet again. The only thing that would have been able to make Drakken even happier, would be if he had been closer to Kim so he could see the stream of tears coming from her eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Am I evil for making y'all have to wait for the next chapter to find out if Kim's gonna make it? Cause I'll tell ya right now, I'm not afraid of killing Kim in a fan fiction. 

About 90 of the stuff I tell ya about the Black Mamba in this story is true, and 10 is made up, it's not really the deadliest snake in the world, however it IS among the ten most deadliest, but it just sounds a lot cooler to say –it's the deadliest snake in the world-, so don't tell me in review that my information on the Black Mamba is wrong, cause I already know that.

If you're wondering what you should do now, then write a review, I love reviews, it's even OK if you tell me how big an idiot I am for ending the chapter at this point.

Oh, and one last thing; y'all prolly thinking "How is this gonna turn into a KiGo story?", and, well, I can't really answer that since that would be telling what's gonna happen, but don't worry, this IS a Kigo story, I just haven't gotten to that yet… actually that's a lie, cause there IS already some KiGo in this story, y'all just don't know it, but you'll find out.


	3. Death?

Yay, the third chapter, now you can finally find out what's gonna happen to Kim, woohoo.

* * *

Chapter 3 

TEN MINUTES LATER STILL WITH KIM, DRAKKEN AND SHEGO

Kim's shocking movements had faded almost totally out, which of course will happen after you've died from being bitten by a Black Mamba, the only thing that wasn't right was, that Kim wasn't dead, nor was she dying, she looked as fresh, awake and alive as always, but with a big question mark planted all over her face, a question mark which Drakken's face shared.

"Say Dr. D," Shego said "I thought you said that the Black Mama snake thingie would kill Kimmie? Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't –dead- mean –not alive-?"

"Uuh, maybe she's a living dead?" Drakken answered

"I find that hard to believe. Maybe it's a wrong snake."

"It's not a wrong snake, it almost killed one of the delivery guys."

"Well it also almost killed Kimmie, I thought you said it was deadly, not semi-deadly."

"It IS deadly, why won't she just die? NGHNN, keep an eye on her while I call the delivery company, Shego." Drakken said and left the room.

When Drakken had left Shego went over to the cage, opened the little door and walked inside of it, scared the snake to a corner with her plasma and turned so she faced Kim.

"You just cheated death, Pumpkin," Shego said "you really CAN do anything!"

"Yea I- I guess so…" Kim answered.

"So how'd you do it?"

"I honestly don't know, but if I did I wouldn't tell you anyway!"

Shego grinned evilly "Aw, so brave you are," she said sarcastically "too bad you don't have any hands free to wide all of those tears away."

"YOU try and almost die, let's see if YOU can prevent yourself from crying!" Kim said angrily.

"Why all the rage? You just cheated death, you should be happy."

"How can I be happy when you and Drakken have me cuffed to a wall, knowing that both of you wanna kill me?"

"Oh would you wipe your eyes and take a cookie? Oh yea that's right, you can't wipe your eyes." Shego moved her hand up to Kim's face, making Kim close her eyes in the belief that Shego would hit her. Shego then wiped Kim's tears away.

"Calm down, Princess," Shego said "you really think I would hit you while you're defenceless like this?"

Kim opened her eyes again "Maybe, but I wouldn't have thought you'd wipe away my tears either."

"Tears don't fit you."

"Well, being locked to the wall like this doesn't fit me either."

"Come on, Princess, I bet you like it."

"WHAT!"

"You like being tied up, don't deny it!"

"WHY would I like being tied up by villains who want to kill me?"

"Oh but I don't wanna kill you, Pumpkin, so you DO like it?"

"NO I DON'T LIKE IT, STOP SAYING THAT!" Kim yelled at Shego as loud as she could.

"Wow, take it easy, Kimmie."

"How can I? I'm tied up, my arch foe's sidekick who has glowing plasma hands is standing right in front of me, and there's a deadly snake in here."

"I see your point, but as I said before, I do not want or try to kill you, Dr. D does however."

"And why exactly should I believe you?"

"Well, remember when I pricked you before? That was actually me giving you the antidote!"

Nobody said anything for a few seconds.

"I don't know how I survived being bitten by the snake," Kim then said "but it wasn't because of you, so don't take the credit, Shego."

"What?" Shego said annoyed "I finally admit it and now you won't believe me."

"OK, let's say you DID give me the antidote, then why'd you do it?"

Shego hesitated a little, then she answered "Because… Because I don't want you to die!"

Kim looked at Shego surprised. Shego had said the sentence with a serious tone and without her evil grin, which made Kim wonder if she really had been serious.

"You're joking right?" Kim then smiled "Nice acting, Shego, you almost had me fooled there…"

"Fine you don't believe me," Shego interrupted angrily "then explain this." Shego then took a key out of her pocket and, to Kim's big surprise, unlocked Kim's ankles, wrists and fingers, leaving Kim a free girl. All Kim could do for the next few seconds was starring at Shego.

"It's not nice starring at people, Kimmie." Shego said, interrupting the silence.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you give me the antidote?"

"I told you already, Princess, I don't want you to die, even if that means I'd have to fly all the way to Morocco to get some kinda antidote and back in less than one day."

"But why would..."

"STOP asking me questions I don't wanna answer, here's you communicator, call you geek friend and do whatever it is that you always do." Shego said annoyed and handed Kim the Kimmunicator. Kim took it and called Wade.

"Wade," Kim said to the Kimmunicator "send the GJ out here and, uh, could you send a snake specialist out here too? Drakken has a new pet, a Black Mamba."

Wade typed at the speed only he is able to and then looked into the camera again "Done and done." He said, he then pointed at something and looked nervous "LOOK OUT KIM, Shego's right behind you!".

Kim looked over her shoulder at Shego who was standing with her arms crossed (as always when not fighting).

"Uuh, damn you Kimmie," Shego said, showing she was very bad at acting angry "you froze me with one of Dr. D's, um, lasers and now I can't move!"

Kim smiled and looked back at Wade "Don't worry, Wade, I've got things under control" Kim said "I think so." She added with a whisper not high enough for anybody to hear.

"Good then, Global Justice and a snake specialist are on the way as we speak." Wade said relieved.

"Please and thank you." Kim replied as she cut the connection and turned around, facing Shego. "So what now?" she asked Shego.

"Well, as a thank for saving your life, you let me get away." Shego answered.

"OK but then what?" Kim said "Are you continuing as Drakken's sidekick?"

"Yes of course."

"But I'll come to stop Drakken, and knowing you just saved my life I… I wouldn't be able to fight you!"

Shego stood still for a second before she kicked the wall in anger "WHY, did I tell her I gave her the antidote, WHY, why was I so STUPID, all I had to do was shut UP!"

"I just told you I wouldn't fight you, calm down, is your life all about fighting?"

"It's all about fighting someone as good as me, and I've never met anybody as good as me but you, if you won't fight me my purpose of life will be gone."

"Well, there IS this other girl named Yori who's fighting evil and about my level."

"I probably won't like her."

"Won't like her? So, you like me?" Kim asked curiously.

Shego quickly put her right hand over her mouth "No, I hate you." she mumbled in a somewhat nervous tone.

"Shego, you're an even worse liar than me so please, tell me."

"There's nothing to tell." Shego mumbled while turning around still covering her mouth with her hand.

"Shego if you like me please let me know," Kim said walking closer to her "if you'd give up your criminal life then maybe we could be friends." Kim put a hand on Shego's shoulder.

Shego spun around removing her hand from her mouth "OK fine I like you, but I don't wanna be your friend." As Shego finished her sentence she exclaimed a scream and took a hand to her back.

"What? What happened?" Kim asked shocked.

"The snake bit me!" Shego answered, turned around and shot the snake with her plasma just before staggering backwards and into Kim.

"Are you OK Shego?" Kim asked.

"Oh yea I'm fine, I'm think dying and I can't stand on my feet, but I'm fine." Shego answered ironically

"Do you have anymore of the antidote?"

"No, I only bought enough for one person, you, I wasn't planning on getting bit." As Shego said that, Kim noticed that she was struggling hard to sound as normal and cool as usual.

All parts of Shego's body started to look like they were shocked now and then, just like Kim's body had reacted a minute after she had been bit, only, Shego's spasms were bigger due to the fact that she hadn't gotten any antidote.

"I'll call Wade," Kim said "and tell him to send somebody with an antidote as fast as possible, and then you'll be…"

"They wouldn't ma- arh, make it in time, Kimmie. We're too far aw- ow, away. My life sucks anyway, just, aarh, just get Drakken, he's probably still t-aarh, talking to the stupid snake delivery company." Shego said.

"Shego I can't just leave you here like this."

"You can't save me, Kimmie, arh, I'm dead in 20 minutes, just save your stupid side- ARH, sidekick."

"Isn't there anything I can do for you?"

"AARH, well, um, OW, stupid venom. You could, uh AAARH, you could give AAAAARH…" Shego past out before she could finish her sentence, her spasms had also gotten bigger and longer and clearly more painful than the moans and pants had sounded like.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

This chapter is almost only Kim and Shego talking, if you're wondering why, then the answer is this: I like KiGo stories where Shego and Kim have long conversations and "scenes" and stuff, so of course I'd put that in my own story too, I just don't know how good a conversation writer I am, but then again, I don't think I'm a good writer at all to be honest. 

One thing I'd say I AM good at, ending the chapters when it's most interesting (so you know the readers will have to read on, ha haa).

Soo, Kim survived, I hope y'all are happy about that. The big question is now: Will Shego survive? Wait and see.


	4. Death? again

Sorry about the long wait, but I have been more busy than ever before. Stupid school.

First the delivery guy gets bitten, then Kim gets bitten and then Shego, who's next? Oh yea that's right, as far as I remember (too lazy to actually go back and read it through), Shego fried the snake or something.

* * *

MIDDLETON HOSPITAL

Kim was sitting on a chair guarding Shego who was lying in a hospital bed just a few feet from Kim. Shego wasn't awake, and no one knew for sure if she'd ever wake up, but she wasn't dead just yet, the machine she was hooked up to, kept making a bleep sound which showed Shego's pulls.

Kim wasn't normally guarding Shego whenever she had been sent to the hospital, mostly due to an injury Kim had given her, but because Shego had been brought to the hospital in such a hurry, the government couldn't send guards to the hospital before about an hour after Shego's arrival, so Kim had been asked to guard her, and as always cuff her left hand and right foot to the hospital bed, which was the rules of having a prisoner staying at the hospital.

Kim thought back at the last hour, trying to figure out why she didn't flew Shego away earlier. Shego had past out, and Kim had caught Drakken, his henchmen and fried Ron and Rufus in a speed that even would have made The Flash jealous. She then had told Ron to stay and guard Drakken while waiting for the GJ to arrive and take care of the rest, after that, she had carried Shego to her green and black jet and had called the GJ to tell them to meet Kim on the midway from their destination and hers, so that the snake expert they had brought with them could give Shego the antidote, then Kim would fly to the hospital with Shego, and the GJ would continue to Drakken hideout. Kim had no idea on how to fly a jet, but had called Wade instead, and asked him if he could set the autopilot to the given coordinations, Wade being Wade had done that in a few seconds and Kim had gotten to the snake expert too late, because according to the snake expert, Shego should have been dead already, but she had still been alive which could only mean that she had a very good immune defence. After Shego had gotten the antidote Kim had asked Wade to flew them to the hospital, and he had done so. Now all Kim could do was hope that Shego would survive. The only thing the doctors had done when Kim had arrived, was taking Shego to the room she was in now and hooking her up to the machine, they couldn't do anything more than that, knowing she had already gotten the antidote.

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Kim said, and Ron walked in.

"Hey KP, how are ya? And how is she?" Ron looked at Shego, lying on the bed not moving.

"I'm fine," Kim answered "but I don't know about Shego, I hope the antidote works and that the snake specialist was wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Ron asked

"He said it was given to her too late, and that it would probably only extend her life by a few hours, and that Shego would spend those two hours sleeping"

"So according to him, she's gonna… die?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded.

"It's kinda weird," Ron said "I never thought I'd feel a little sad for Shego dying."

"Me neither." Kim said.

Half a minute or so passed without anybody saying anything before Ron broke the silence.

"I'm sorry KP but I gotta go, I promised my dad to help him clean the garage right after we'd caught Drakken."

"OK," Kim said "See you."

Ron left the room and Kim stayed seated a few minutes without doing much else than breath, she then rose from her chair and walked to the other side of the bed Shego was lying in, not taking her eyes off of Shego in one second.

"I really, really hope that the snake specialist was wrong." Kim whispered to herself only a few seconds before the machine showing Shego's pulls, suddenly said that Shego had no pulls anymore. Kim panicked, she didn't know what to do, she hit the machine lightly a few times hoping that maybe it was just broken, but no matter what she did to the machine, it kept on telling that there was absolutely no pulls at all. Kim looked at Shego, even though it looked like she was still breathing, Kim was sure that it was just her seeing what she wanted to see, 'cause she definitely didn't want to see Shego die. Kim looked at the machine again, it was still saying no pulls, she then remembered the string hanging above Shego's head, if she pulled in it, some nurses would come and they would know what to do. Kim grabbed the string, but just before pulling it, she noticed that the wire supposed to go from Shego's arm and into the machine, wasn't going into the machine, the one end was lying on the floor. Kim thought that she must have unplugged it by accident when she walked to the other side of the bed. Kim plugged the end into the machine again, and the machine showed a normal pulls again.

"Phew," Kim exclaimed and sat down next to Shego on the bed "that was pretty scary."

Kim looked at Shego and started thinking about her last words before passing out, she wanted Kim to give something, but she didn't know what. Maybe Shego wanted Kim to give up, but that didn't really fit in thinking about the fact that Shego at that point was dying. Maybe she wanted Kim to give her something, but what? Kim thought about the weird things that had happened that day, Shego had given her the antidote, taking a big risk because Drakken and some of the henchmen were still in the room at that time, Shego had also freed Kim and then a few minutes later told her that she didn't want Kim dead, maybe…

"No, that's impossible," said Kim to herself "she can't possible like me like me. Though it kind of would make sense."

Kim thought that maybe, Shego had wanted Kim to give her a hug, or maybe a kiss. That was so not like Shego to want that, but it also wasn't like Shego to save Kim's life and free her and everything.

"What was it you wanted, Shego?" Kim asked not expecting an answer "My minds probably not working correctly right now, cause it tells me that you might have wanted a… a kiss, from me."

Kim looked around making sure she was alone with Shego, she then starred at Shego's lips, they looked soft. Kim slowly moved her head closer to Shego's, thinking that this was wrong in so many ways, she just couldn't figure out why it then felt so right. Kim's lips weren't more than two inches from Shego's when the door suddenly opened, Kim sat up straight so fast she was blinded and felt very dizzy for about ten seconds due to all the blood that hadn't been able to follow her head.

"Hi-I'm-just-sitting-here-guarding-Shego-making-sure-she-isn't-escaping-in-case-she-might-wake-up." Kim said probably faster than most people would say was possible.

"Yea I know," said a man wearing a white coat "I just came by to get my stethoscope Miss Possible, I forgot it in here earlier."

"Oh, ok." Kim said

The doctor took his stethoscope and was on his way out the door when he stopped and turned around looking at Kim with a serious look. Kim who had just gotten her sight back, hoped that the doctor had not seen Kim trying to kiss Shego, she was so nervous of what the doctor might say, a drop of sweat slid down her forehead and into her eye, making her blink a couple of times.

"Can you do me the favour not to tell your mother that I forgot my stethoscope, Miss Possible?"

Kim who had held her breath started breathing again.

"Of course." Kim answered.

"Thank you." The doctor said and left the room.

Kim sad still on the bed when she heard somebody say "Stupid doctor.", she turned her head to Shego since only she and Kim was in the room, only to be forced by Shego's free hand into a kiss with Shego. The first two seconds of the kiss Kim hadn't enjoyed due to the chock she had gotten when Shego had pulled her head down, but then she realized what was happening and she started enjoying the kiss, also thinking that she was right before, Shego's lips were indeed very soft. Kim ran her hand through Shego's hair which she noticed, was just as soft as her lips, she then, after a whole minute, broke the kiss which she actually had to use force to do.

Both Kim and Shego looked like they had been on a trip to heaven, they just starred at each other for a few seconds.

"Yes," Shego said "it _was_ a kiss I wanted you to give me."

"How long have you been awake?" Kim asked.

"From when you sat down on the bed."

"Then why didn't you say anything earlier? You had me worried for 5 minutes for no reason."

"Because I'm a big tease and I like it when you worry about me, it's not often people do that."

Kim smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Kim then asked.

"I'm fine, Princess" Shego answered "and you can stop worrying now. Maybe you could, I don't know, come lie down beside me."

Shego started patting the bed as she finished her sentence.

"I don't know Shego," Kim said "even if I decided to actually do so, people would see us!"

"So what," Shego said "are you worried people are gonna think all kinds of stuff about us?"

"People, no, my mom, yes."

"Oh yea that's right, your mom works here. Well if you don't want to, I guess there's really only one thing to do."

As Shego had finished her sentence, she grabbed Kim's wrist with her uncuffed hand, and pulled Kim, hard, towards the bed.

"I'll just have to use force as always." Shego said still pulling Kim who was struggling, but it was obvious for Shego that Kim wasn't struggling all that hard.

As Shego had pulled Kim all the way to her bed and by accident pulled so hard that Kim had fallen with her upper body onto the bed, the door behind Kim slammed open and eight men, with the letters S.W.A.T. written on their bullet-proof vests, ran into the room, six of them pointed their AK-47 at Shego, and the last two pulled Kim away from Shego and out of the room.

"That was close," said one of the two S.W.A.T. team members who had pulled Kim away from Shego "it appears we arrived just in time. You don't have to worry no more, miss Possible, we are here to escort miss Shego to her prison cell, seeing she is already awake and fully alive."

"Uh, I don't know how to put this, but…" Kim said as she was interrupted by the same S.W.A.T. member who had just spoken to her.

"You don't have to thank us, miss Possible, we're just doing our job."

"No it's not that," Kim said "Shego wasn't attacking me."

"We understand that you can take care of yourself, miss Possible, but we will take over from now on."

Kim couldn't do much but look, as the whole S.W.A.T. team escorted Shego to the S.W.A.T. vehicle they most likely had arrived in.

"How come the S.W.A.T. team is taking Shego to the prison and not normal policemen as usual?" Kim asked one of the S.W.A.T. team members.

"Because," started the guy Kim had asked "last time miss Shego was arrested, she managed to escape from the truck, leaving four officers, all of them had gotten bruises here and there, and one of them had gotten a medium concussion. We can't take any risk this time, that's why we are here, and not the usual officers."

The S.W.A.T. team member had gotten a little behind the rest, answering Kim's question, so he spun around, and ran to the others. Kim just stood there, realising Shego, the girl she liked, probably more than liked, was going to jail, and Kim herself could do nothing about it without breaking the low, could she?

TO BE CONCLUDED

* * *

Again, I'm sorry about the long wait, I'll try to write the next chapter faster than I did this one.

OK, so what will happen now? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter.


	5. And finally

Finally, the last chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been writing this story, plus a Step-By-Step to another KiGo story I might write after this one, and then I've had to write a Step-Out Line and then the script to a horror movie some friends and I are filming right now, THEN I've recently found out that -Star Trek: Deep Space Nine- rules, so I spend a lot of my time watching those episodes, then there's school which has finally ended, and I'm moving, so I've had to help my mom move stuff, and of course I admit I've also been a little lazy, but anyways, here's the final chapter at last, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

MIDDLETON PRISON

Kim and Shego were sitting in front of each other but with a big window between them, they were both holding a phone up to their right ear. Shego was sitting in her chair looking like she couldn't care less of the situation, only her eyes exposed that where she wanted to be the most, was with Kim. But other than her eyes, Shego looked as calm and cool as always. Kim, on the other hand, both was and looked worried.

"So how long will your sentence be?" Kim asked Shego via the phone.

"My guess," Shego answered "since I've stolen all kinds of stuff and helped Dr. D try to take over the world multiple times, and a whole lot other things, hmm, life, and a big fine."

"Aww," Kim said depressed "can't I get you released in my custody or something?"

"No I'm sorry, Princess, but I'm pretty sure I can't be released just like that," Shego said grinning a little "I'm a dangerous woman you know, I shoot plasma from my hands and steal stuff, like your heart for example!"

"Shego," Kim said, blushing "don't say it out loud here where everybody can hear it, please."

"Say what?" Shego asked smiling widely "That I love you and you love me back, Cupcake?"

Kim ducked her head and blushed even more than before.

"Yes, that," Kim said "please Shego not too loud."

"Oh come on, Kimmie, nobody would dare to comment it if they overheard it, they'd know I'd kick their ass."

A guard walked over to Shego.

"Time's up." The guard said.

Shego hung up and left Kim accompanied by four guards, Kim then hung up and left prison.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER IN COURT

"Will the defendant rise, please?" The judge said.

Shego rose, this was the first time she had been in court, the last times she had been put in prison she had escaped before the trial, but this time the date of the trial had been scheduled to three days after Shego's arrival to prison, instead of two to three months after, as it had been all of the past times she had been en prison. It felt weird standing in the court room in front of so many people, when it had gotten out that it was Shego who was the one being sentenced, people had literally stopped doing whatever they were doing, and had run to the court.

"How do you plea?" The judge asked Shego.

"Um," Shego said turning her head and now looking at Kim who smiled. Kim and Shego had gone through this once, Shego just hoped it would work. "I plea, not guilty!"

Everybody was shocked by Shego's response, it was obvious Shego was guilty then why did she plea not guilty, it would only grand her a bigger sentence if she was found guilty. When the judge had gotten people to stop talking, he turned to Shego again.

"Please proceed, Miss Go." The judge said.

"I'd like to call Kim Possible to the witness stand." Shego said.

Kim rose from her seat, walked to the witness stand and took the oath. Shego walked up to Kim, then leaned in close to whisper.

"Kim, are you sure this'll work?" Shego asked, whispering.

"Yes, just do as planned Shego." Kim whispered back.

"Ki... Miss Possible," Shego then said out loud so everybody could hear her "you have stopped Dr. D from… Dr. Drakken from taking over the world several times, is that correct?"

"Yes." Kim answered.

"Was I there every time you stopped him?"

"No."

"Was I there any of the times you stopped him?"

"Yes."

"What was I doing?"

"You were almost always running away, hiding from me."

"Was I ever helping Dr. Drakken?"

"Only a few times, but those times I saw Dr. Drakken threatening to shoot you if you disobeyed him."

"Do you think I would have helped him if he hadn't threatened me?"

"No, I…"

"Miss Go," said the judge "What Miss Possible thinks or imagined is of no interest in this court."

"Very well," said Shego "I have no further questions then."

A police officer rose.

"Miss Possible," the police officer said "you and Miss Go have been seen fighting, both on Live TV and by a lot of bystanders, how do you explain that?"

"Well," Kim said "as I just said, Dr. Drakken had threatened Shego a couple of times by shooting her, if she didn't do as he told her to, and he's only, as far as I remember, told her to fight me. Wouldn't you do as told if a crazy guy pointed a laser at you?"

"Miss Possible," the officer said again "isn't it true that you have seen Miss Go steal various things? Remember, you are under oath!"

"Um," Kim said noticing the last sentence "no, that is not true, I have never seen Miss Go steal anything, only fight me."

The officer continued asking Kim questions for ten more minutes, he then turned to Shego and started asked her questions for about 20 minutes, all of which Shego was able answer to her advantage. Some evidences against Shego were brought in, but none of them were very strong evidences since Shego had always been good at avoiding leaving too many evidences. All in all, without Kim witness against Shego, the court didn't have much on Shego.

After 40 minutes it was finally time for the judge to decide Shego's future.

"Miss Go," the judge started "after reviewing the evidence and listening to the arguments both for and against you, I find you guilty of charge 7, 8, 15, 22, 37, 38 and 39, and I hereby sentence you to 6 months in prison and a fine of 100.000 dollars, but seeing that you have already spent 8 months in prison due to the charges shown here to day, you will have to spent no time behind bars, and I will reduce your fine by 5.000 dollars meaning, you are free to go wherever you want after court is done, but you still have to pay a fine of 95.000 dollars." The judge then slammed his hammer hard onto the table.

Everybody rose from their seats and started leaving court, Kim ran to over to Shego and gave her a hug from behind.

"You're free," Kim said smiling "just too bad about the fine, 95.000 dollars is a lot of money."

"Don't worry Princess," Shego replied "working for Drakken did have its advantages, for example payday."

"So 95.000 dollars isn't gonna be a problem for you?"

"Kimmie, you're girlfriends with a millionaire, figure out the answer yourself!"

Kim stared at Shego for a few seconds, she figured that Shego wasn't a cheap sidekick, but she never would have thought that Shego had that much money.

"Come Pumpkin let's leave," Shego said and pulled Kim outside "judges give me the creeps."

Outside was Kim's father waiting for Kim.

"Hello Kimmie-cup," Mr. Possible said "get in the car and I'll drive you home."

"Um dad," Kim replied "thanks for the offer but I promised Shego to go back to her place after court."

"Are there any boys at Shego's place?" asked Mr. Possible suspicious.

"Tsk, as if I would let guys into my home." Shego said.

"So that's a no?" Mr. Possible asked still not totally sure.

"Yes, that's a no, Kim's dad." Shego said.

"Ok then," Mr. Possible answered relieved "I can give you two a ride if you just tell me where to go."

"Actually," Shego said "I've already got transportation for us."

"Ok, but Kim, if you're staying at Shego's house over night, I want you to let us know."

"I will, dad." Kim said.

Mr. Possible sat into his car and Shego took Kim to an empty basketball field around the block and stopped.

"You wanna play some hoops?" Kim asked looking at Shego as if she was crazy "I thought we were going back to your place?"

"We are." Shego answered and pressed the button on her belt, making a jet appear in front of them "And this is our transportation, my jet."

They crawled inside the jet and Shego turned it on. The engines of the jet slowly spun 90 degrees and now pointing directly down, the engines turned on making the jet fly slowly upwards.

Mr. Possible just passed the basketball field as he started starring into his side-view mirror of the car.

"That's weird," Mr. Possible said to himself "that jet looks exactly like the one that went missing from the space station 10 months ago, I just don't recall it being black and green!"

* * *

20 MINUTES LATER

The jet had landed next to a three storeys big house, and both Shego and Kim was on their way into the house, while walking Shego pressed the button on her belt again, and the jet became invisible again. The house was the only house within a radius of… well, within a radius of a lot of miles since Kim couldn't see any other buildings from where she was standing, not even skyscrapers could she see.

"You sure like your privacy huh Shego?" Kim said.

"No I love company and barbecues, I just don't get where all of my neighbours went, Kimmie!" Shego said "Of course I like my privacy, did I ever occur to you as the type that goes to parties all the time?"

"Well you… uhm, you… no I guess not"

"Exactly, Cupcake, now what do you think about my house?"

They were inside Shego's house now, and Kim looked around.

"It's big," Kim said "and it's kinda empty, I mean, you've got furniture but that's about it, no pictures or decorations or flowers or anything."

"I'm not much of a flower person," Shego said "and as for the pictures, follow me."

Shego took Kim upstairs to the third floor and stopped in front of a door.

"This," Shego said "is my room."

Shego opened the door and they both stepped inside. In Shego's room was a big and very soft looking bed with green covers and blankets, the rest of the bed was black. But what caught Kim's eyes the most was all of the pictures of her, hanging on the walls, mostly pictures of Kim wearing her cheerleading outfit or mission outfit since that mostly what she was wearing whenever people took pictures of her, Shego even had a… Kim gapped.

"Just why do you have a full size me wearing my cheerleading outfit, inside your room?" asked Kim.

"Because I couldn't find any pictures of you wearing less than that," Shego said grinning "so I think it's time for me to take a picture with my mind."

"What do you mea... UGH."

Before Kim could finish her sentence, Shego had jumped her and was now lying on top of her on the bed.

"Shego what are you doing?" Kim asked surprised.

"I'm helping you undress, Cupcake," Shego answered "you can help me afterwards."

Kim didn't answer, she just laid back down and relaxed with an enjoyable look on her face.

THE END

* * *

And THIS, dear readers, is where your own imagination takes over, I'll give you a little hint, if I was to continue this story a few more lines, it shoulda been rated PG-18. 

Yay the hot chick finally got the hot chink in the end, everybody's happy, and it seems Mr. Possible won't have to worry about his Kimmie-cup and boys no more.

Is this story gonna continue in a "Snake Part 2"? NO, no way, I think I dragged this story as far as possible before it started getting extremely bad n stuff, well, a KimxShego sex scene of course can't be bad, but then I would violate the rating system, and we can't have that now can we?

So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this whole story, and I'm still very sorry about the delay. I'm very sorry about the delay, I'm very very sorry about the delay. OK I think (more like, hope) I'm forgiven now.

LOOK OUT everybody, I mean, look out for my other stories which I haven't written yet, but I promise, I'll write some more stories sometime.

One last thing before you leave, I just wanted to let you know that I love reviews and that I don't get mad or anything if I get a short review if you don't have time to write a long one or something


End file.
